Nuera
by misery182
Summary: Nuera: no era. Ninguna de ellas era la mujer para su hijo… pero con eso no quería decir que saliera con un chico.


Hey you!

¿Cómo están? Yo pues bien, como sea tenía ganas de publicar algo y esto se me ocurrió ayer en la noche. Es algo muy simple en realidad, pero me agradó el resultado.

Espero les guste, no sabía que personajes poner, puse a Itachi y Dei porque es la pareja, pero en realidad todo está desde el punto de… mejor lean n.n

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nuera**

Nuera… ella no era la mujer para su hijo, lo supo desde el momento en que la vio cruzar la puerta principal de su casa.

Era delgada pero no tenía buena figura, el cabello corto y de color rosa… ¡rosa! ¿Quién se pinta el cabello rosa? Nadie que quiera impresionar a sus suegros. Con los ojos verdes, eso no estaba tan mal y tenía una bonita sonrisa. Pero el problema venía cuando dejaba de sonreír y empezaba a hablar… su voz era tan chillona y tan molesta que no soportó mas de dos minutos oírla hablar y se disculpó diciendo que la cena estaría casi lista.

Itachi preguntó que si Sakura, su novia, podía ayudarle. Mikoto sonrió y pensó que tal vez su hijo estaba saliendo con esa chica porque era dulce y sabía cocinar, así que aceptó. Apenas entraron a la cocina supo que no había sido por eso. Esa chica no había tocado un sartén en toda su vida, ni siquiera sabía poner la mesa.

Por suerte para ella el romance terminó y su amado hijo volvía a estar soltero. Un año después volvieron a saber que salía con una chica, linda y rubia les había dicho. Al menos esta tendría un color de cabello normal.

Normal si, pero no por eso natural. La raíz se le veía desde que bajó del auto, su cabello debía de ser castaño, casi negro, pero ella se empeñaba en llevarlo rubio. Que se le va a hacer, suspiró haciendo sonreír a su marido.

Ino, dijo que su nombre era Ino. Un nombre común para una chica común, menos que común. Sonrió fingidamente y luego entraron, su voz era igual que la de la anterior, chillona, chiple… utilizó el mismo pretexto para irse e Itachi volvió a pedirle que le ayudara.

No lo imaginó, pero la chica le ayudó a poner la mesa, sonrió complacida y quiso pensar que el plato que había quebrado, se le había caído por los nervios. Le dijo que no importaba y que solo tenía que recogerlo, la escoba estaba ahí y ella se ofreció, pero oh sorpresa, la chica jamás había tocado una escoba. No sabía sostenerla, mucho menos barrer. Ella tampoco era la indicada.

Y de nuevo la suerte le sonrió y días después, durante la comida, su esposo le había preguntado por la chica y su hijo respondió que habían terminado. Gracias a Dios. Dijo que no era tan buena como había creído.

El tiempo pasó sin novedad, pero un día, Itachi había llevado a una linda chica pelinegra, demasiado tímida y con un extraño tic nervioso que hacía que juntara los dedos delante del rostro cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, y hablaba demasiado despacio. Fuera de ahí, era bonita y de buena familia según había escuchado, lo que había logrado escuchar de los labios de la chica.

Pensó que tal vez ella si podía cumplir con sus expectativas, intentó ayudarle a servir, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa así que la dejó que se sentara. Tenía buenas calificaciones, era responsable, era perfecta para él.

Y de nuevo algo pasó, algo en el universo cambió e hizo que su hijo y esa bonita chica de nombre Hinata Hyuga terminaran. Se sintió mal por su hijo pero a él no pareció importarle. Dijo que a ella siempre le había gustado otro chico y había aceptado salir con él para intentar olvidarse del muchacho, pero no funcionó y prefirió que quedaran como amigos antes de que uno de los dos saliera lastimado realmente. Le pareció un lindo gesto de su parte.

Los años pasaron e Itachi se graduó de la universidad, algo muy bueno, era una madre orgullosa, de sus dos hijos claro. El mayor estaba saliendo con alguien, lo sabía, todos los fines de semana le pedía el auto para irse a pasear con alguien, y entresemana se la pasaba pegado al teléfono, hasta parecía una chica, lo raro era que Itachi casi nunca hablaba, solo sonreía y se limitaba a decir si o no. Otra chica parlanchina, pensó con desagrado la mujer.

Un bonito día se le ocurrió preguntarle a Itachi quien era la muchacha con la que estaba saliendo, su hijo sonrió y le dijo que pronto podría conocerle, mas no le dijo cuando. No le dio detalles de nada y se retiró para ir a su trabajo.

El fin de semana llegó y ella esperaba ansiosa poder conocer a su nueva nuera. Itachi le había preguntado que si ese día podían tener una cena para que la conociera y ella aceptó gustosa, claro, se moría de la curiosidad que chica traería Itachi esta vez. No tenía un estereotipo claro, puesto que las tres anteriores chicas habían sido completamente diferentes, hijas de papi, bueno solo dos, y ninguna había podido soportar el carácter serio y frío de Itachi.

Una chica de la universidad, madura mental y sentimentalmente podría mantener una relación estable con él, quiso pensar positivo.

Logró distinguir una cabeza rubia dentro del auto, ¿acaso había regresado con esa chica? Ya había olvidado su nombre después del mal sabor de boca que le había causado. Por el bien de su hijo esperaba que no. Se acercaron tomados de la mano, tenía el cabello largo y rubio y sonreía ampliamente. Se veía bien, pero había algo en su cuerpo que no podía distinguir desde lejos.

-Mamá, papá… les presento a Deidara, mi novio- los presentó Itachi, la mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sabía que su hijo era bisexual, pero nunca había salido con un chico, al menos no que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió el chico cerrando sus azules ojos y haciendo una reverencia.

-Un placer- sonrió su esposo ya que ella se había quedado congelada, luego de unos segundos logró esbozar una sonrisa débil pero que los tranquilizó.

Entraron a la casa y empezaron a hablar, la voz del muchacho era tranquilizante y solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo, no de más, no de menos, solo lo suficiente. Sonrió un poco y lo observó con detenimiento. Ojos azules y linda sonrisa, un bonito perfil y el cabello recogido a la mitad, unos mechones se salían graciosamente de su cabeza, pero no lo hacían ver mal, al contrario, le daban un aire incluso infantil.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Deidara?- preguntó el patriarca, fumando.

-Soy artista, unh- sonrió encantadoramente. Ja, lo sabía, un artista de segunda, se moriría de hambre… -pero trabajo en una librería, y en mi tiempo libre me dedico a pintar- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Librería? ¿Te gusta leer?- indagó curioso su esposo.

-Si, me encanta, unh- volvió a sonreír –si quieren puedo conseguirles descuento en la tienda- ofreció acomodándose el cabello.

-Que bien, a Mikoto le encanta leer… algo mas que tienen en común, ¿no?- el hombre volteó a ver su cónyuge y esta sonrió tenuemente, sin prestarle atención.

-¿Y ya conoces a sus padres, Itachi?- habló cuando regresó en sí y notó que empezaba a formarse un silencio incómodo.

-Ah…

-Mis padres murieron señora…- se disculpó el rubio haciéndola maldecirse internamente. Y un silencio aun más incomodo comenzó a formarse.

-Oh, lo siento mucho…

-No importa, fue hace un par de años, unh…- ahí estaba de nuevo, ese extraño ruido que provocaba con la boca al final de cada oración.

-Dei…- lo llamó Itachi, mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Si?

-La muletilla- le recordó sin que pareciera un reproche.

-Lo siento…- se vio tentado a repetirla de nuevo –intentó quitarme ese "mal habito", pero me vuelve cuando estoy nervioso- admitió apenado, sonriendo divertido.

-Está bien- lo disculpó la mujer –Itachi también tiene un tic nervioso- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- el muchacho frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ves? Ahí está- señaló ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh es cierto…- Deidara lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido, el pelinegro lo miró –ahí está de nuevo…- dijo divertido sonriendo, pero Itachi mantenía la misma expresión –cuando no entiendes algo frunces la frente y cierras los ojos…- explicó el rubio –lo volviste a hacer…- se rio.

-Todos tenemos tics- sonrió la mujer recordando a la anterior chica –no te preocupes Deidara- el nombrado sonrió un poco apenado.

-¿A qué hora cenamos, mamá?- preguntó el ojinegro, mirándola, queriendo cambiar de tema.

-En un minuto, ya casi está lista la ternera…

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- sonrió Deidara, enderezándose.

-Si, que te ayude- apoyó su hijo. La mujer sonrió y pensó que sería un buen momento para hablar con él.

Fueron hasta la cocina y comenzaron a preparar todo, el rubio estaba poniendo la mesa mientras ella pensaba que cosa podía preguntarle para hacerlo sentir nervioso.

-¿Y como conociste a Itachi?- preguntó dejando de cortar la carne.

-Es un historia graciosa, unh- sonrió dejando de cortar el pan –fue hace seis meses, un día Itachi fue a la librería donde trabajo e intenté ayudarle a encontrar lo que buscaba…

_Iba de un lado a otro, ya había recorrido los pasillos tres veces y aún no podía encontrar el maldito libro de administración que su profesor le había pedido, maldijo una y mil veces. Tal vez si pedía ayuda… un lindo chico rubio acomodaba libros al final del pasillo donde se encontraba. Llevaba la misma camiseta que la cajera, suponiendo que trabajaba ahí ya tenía un buen pretexto para hablarle._

_-Disculpa…- le tocó suavemente el hombro._

_-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- lo atendió dando la vuelta para verlo y que Itachi se perdiera en sus hermosos ojos azules._

_-Quisiera este libro…- le tendió un papelito con el nombre y el autor –y una cita contigo- completó sonriendo de medio lado. El rubio sonrió y empezó a caminar._

_-Aquí está tu libro- le dijo, devolviéndole el papelito también –y sobre lo otro, si te interesa… salgo en media hora- sonrió coqueto y el ojinegro le devolvió la sonrisa._

-Después de eso tardó tres días en llamarme…- se quejó quedito, pero audible para la mayor.

-¿Tres días?- preguntó recordando que había pasado en esos tres días –esos tres días fuimos a visitar al abuelo de Itachi y ahora que lo recuerdo estaba de muy buen humor… dijo que había conocido a un ángel- se rio –pero nunca me dio detalles- se encogió de hombros. El rubio tenía las mejillas rojas y miraba entretenido la pieza de pan.

La cena fue normal, el chico tenía modales y hasta podía decirse que comía con gracia. Aun no lograba encontrarle algún defecto además de la muletilla, tenía las manos blancas y los dedos largos, había dicho que le gustaba tocar el piano, pero lo dejó cuando sus padres murieron, tuvo que empezar a trabajar para darle escuela a su hermano menor.

Pero que conmovedor, tanto que pensó que todo lo que decía era mentira, y entonces estaría rayando en lo absurdo. Había adquirido el gusto por el piano y la lectura de su madre, a su padre le gustaba la música clásica… y si decía que a él también entonces si que no le creería nada, sin embargo dijo que él prefería otro tipo de música. La cena casi terminaba y ella todavía no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

-¿Me ayudas a servir el postre?- lo miró cálidamente.

-Claro, unh- le sonrió, e Itachi y su esposo fueron a sentarse a la sala, de nuevo. Entraron en la cocina y empezó a servir el postre en pequeñas cazuelitas de plástico y de colores vivos. -¿Es dango?- preguntó mirando con interés las bolitas.

-Si…

-Es el favorito de Itachi- la interrumpió sonriendo y ella asintió. –Yo lo he preparado un par de veces, no es tan bueno unh, pero Itachi dice que si… sé que lo hace para no despreciarme porque es un caballero- sonrió.

-Itachi es un caballero pero no miente, y si lo hace no lo aprendió en esta casa- agregó sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Sé que no, usted es una excelente madre y según lo que Itachi me ha dicho, su padre es muy estricto, unh…

-No dejes engañar, Fugaku puede parecer una persona seria, y lo es, pero ama a Itachi como cualquier padre y creo que le agradas…- dijo queriendo agregar que a ella también le agradaba, pero se quedó callada.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- el rubio le sonrió, encandeciéndola. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, hermosa y ojos profundos. –Vamos- lo animó a regresar con los otros dos, sonriendo sinceramente.

Los dos más jóvenes compartieron el postre, haciéndose cariños y mimos cuando los padres del Uchiha no estaban y creían que no los estaban mirando. Lo bueno es que creían que así era.

-¿Y?- escuchó la voz de Fugaku detrás de ella, sabiendo que miraba a la pareja con atención.

-¿"Y" qué?- lo remedó volteando el rostro para mirar al hombre.

-¿Esta vez crees que es el indicado para Itachi?- interrogó.

-Pues…- pareció pensarlo, si hacía un recuento de la velada, el chico era perfecto, no había encontrado nada malo en él, solo el hecho de que era un chico… aunque pensándolo bien, ellos no podía tener hijos, por lo que no debía preocuparse porque estos salieran con el color de cabello raro, con voz chillante o algún otro defecto genético –si, supongo que él me agrada- concluyó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Las anteriores nueras de Mikoto no eran las indicadas para su primogénito.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que Deidara era un chico, este sería su yerno, entonces, no habría problemas, ¿verdad?

-Itachi unh…- escucharon la voz del muchacho –te quiero- le sonrió cálidamente y la propia sonrisa que la mujer mantenía se fue borrando.

-Yo también te quiero Dei…- le estaba robando a su hijito.

-Es parte de la vida- susurró su esposo, porque Itachi no podía quedarse con ellos para siempre, a menos de que ella evitara que se fuera… y la abrazó melosamente para que se olvidara de los más jóvenes. Con un yerno no tendrían problemas, además, aún le quedaba Sasuke.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Mikoto es una madre posesiva y celosa, quien lo diría haha. Lo terminé hace ratito, déjenme un review, ¿shi?

Lo publiqué porque aun no descubro si pueden publicar fics totalmente originales, si alguien sabe si se puede o no, que me diga, por favor. Les compartiría algo mío, muy bonito c:

Hace frío, por eso me retiro, cuídense y los amo y les mando besos. Smuak's.

misery182


End file.
